


sit, roll over, play dead

by strawbbun



Series: my nct fics [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Jaemin trains dogs at a shelter, Jeno's there for the dogs and cute boys, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Renjun volunteers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: When Jaemin applied to train dogs at the local shelter, he expected to leave with a smile on his face. Turns out he left with a little more than he bargained for. (a.k.a, he left holding two boys' hands).





	sit, roll over, play dead

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Polyamorous relationship] How they met and fell in love because of their love for dogs.
> 
> this prompt was so cute so i wanted to write it. hope you enjoy lol.

"Jaemin, you need to get a job," 

Jaemin away from the t.v. to see his older cousin, Taeyong, leaning against the door frame of his room. He held back an eye roll. Taeyong brought this up every day and at this point, it was getting annoying.

"I know, Yong. I'm working on it," Jaemin sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second.

"Well, you're not trying hard enough You literally only applied to one job and got rejected because you put that you professions are selling unicorns," Taeyong brought up. Jaemin laughed a bit at the memory, but Taeyong found nothing funny. "You have to start taking these things seriously, Min. You're eighteen now,"

" _Okay_. I get it. I need to get a job," Taeyong's eyes lit up at a thought erupting fear inside of Jaemin. The last time he saw that look was when Jaemin was thirteen and Taeyong recommended to his mother that he should take a ballet class.

Let's just say that didn't end up well.

"Actually, I talked to Johnny and-"

"You told you're _boyfriend_ that I don't have a job yet?"

"-he said that there's an opening at the animal shelter he works at. Do you know how to train dogs?"

-

"Sit," 

The border collie, Penelope, cocked his heads at Jaemin's word, still standing. Jaemin groaned, running a hand down his face in exhaustion. He had been working with this dog for _three hours_ and it still wouldn't obey any commands. Johnny laughed at Jaemin's exasperation, walking over to him and placing a reassuring hands on his shoulder.

"Be less stern. Poor things probably scared of you at this point," Johnny spoke, squatting down to scratch the dog behind it's ear. Jaemin crossed his arms defensively.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not a dog person," Jaemin huffed. "I don't even want this fucking job anyways."

"Language," Johnny warned. "C'mon, Min. Do it for Taeyong. You know he broke many ties trying to get custody of you. If it wasn't for him, you'd be an orphan. The least you can do is try,"

Those words hit Jaemin like a truck. Everything Johnny had said was too true and Jaemin instantly felt guilty. He began to tear up at the thought, hating himself for being a stubborn teenager.

Hey, it's not his fault. He's emotional, okay?

Johnny finally stopped petting the dog, looking up to see Jaemin trying his best to hide his watery eyes and he immediately soften, standing to pull the younger into a hug, whispering calming words into his ear. Jaemin just let it happen, paying no attention Penelope, who was nudging her head into his leg at an attempt of comfort. 

The sound of the door opening surprised the two. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to walk in-"

"No, it's alright, Renjun. I actually wanted to introduce you to someone," Johnny spoke, beckoning the brown haired boy towards the two. Jaemin took a look at him. He looked pretty short, dressed in a yellow graphic tee and jeans. He was pretty, Jaemin would admit. He had a cute nose and pink lips, his dark brown hair flopping messily in his eyes and his little pointy ears just barely showing through the thick locks.

Yeah, Jaemin had a crush.

"Jaemin, this is Renjun. He's basically a veteran here," Johnny introduced the two. Renjun gave Jaemin a smile and a 'hello' that made his stomach erupt into butterflies, Jaemin nearly forgetting to greet him back. "I asked him to help teach you how to train. Please don't give him too much of a hard time, okay?"

Jaemin held back an eye roll, nodding in understanding. Johnny gave him one last smile before leaving the two alone with the puppy. Renjun kneeled down next to the puppy, the dog immediately getting excited, running around and barking excitedly. Renjun laughed quietly, the sound being music to Jaemin's ears. He watched the interaction between the two, fondly, loving how natural Renjun looked.

"Jaemin, right?" Renjun asked looking up at Jaemin with innocent eyes, still petting the puppy. Jaemin nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I'm Renjun, as Johnny said. I'm nineteen,"

Oh, so he wasn't younger than Jaemin. "So, I can call you hyung?"

Renjun smiled, a small dimple showing in his cheek, barely noticeable. "Sure. Should we start?" Jaemin nodded in response again and Renjun's eye twinkled with something Jaemin couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Penelope, sit," Renjun spoke softly, the puppy obeying, plopping down right in front of Renjun. "Good girl," the brown-haired boy cooed, grabbing a treat out of his pocket and feeding it to the border collie. The puppy ate the treat greedily before running around again. Jaemin watched with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" Renjun stood up, looking at Jaemin weirdly.

"Do what?"

"Make her sit,"

"She's already trained. Didn't Johnny tell you?"

"No. Wait, if she's trained, then why didn't she sit when I told her to?"

"She didn't? Try again,"

"Penelope, sit,"

The border collie looked up at Jaemin before sitting, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Jaemin felt anger bubble up inside of him. Why didn't she do that in the last _three hours_ he had been trying?

"You fake little bit-"

"Okay! Since we got that down, let's move on to the next thing. She never learned to play dead, so I guess we can try that. We'll do it step by step," Renjun started. He bent down once again and began to rub the dog's belly until she was calm. "Okay, now instruct 'Penelope, stay,'. Got that?" Jaemin nodded, deciding to give it a go.

"Penelope, stay," The dog stayed on her back, closing her eyes and Jaemin had to admit, she was pretty cute. 

"Good. Now turn her to her side and then instruct her to stay again," Jaemin bent down doing as he said, but right as he touched the dog, she flipped out and bit him. Jaemin shouted, pulling his hand to his chest.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that rat-"

He was interrupted by Renjun's laughter that echoed throughout the training room. Jaemin looked up at Renjun with an 'are you serious?' look, still clutching his hand. "You're being dramatic. This precious angel wouldn't actually try to hurt you," He bent down to pet the dog on her head. The puppy trotted over to Jaemin, nuzzling her head into his side as Jaemin still sat dramatically on the ground.

"No, don't try to act like you actually sorry, you roach," The dog began to whine at Jaemin's words making Renjun pick her up protectively, glaring at Jaemin.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. We'll try again tomorrow," 

"Not looking forward to it,"

-

"Taeyong, I can't do this. Can't I just get a different job?" Jaemin spoke at dinner, staring at Taeyong with pleading eyes.

"Was it really that bad? Johnny said you did great,"

"Yeah, if the definition of great is getting attacked by a fucking border collie,"

"Language," Jaemin dramatically groaned.

"Taeyong, _please_. I swear, I'll start looking for jobs immidiately. Just please don't make me stay there,"

Taeyong thought for a moment, a glint in his eyes. "You've only been there for one day. At least try for the rest of the week and if you still hate it, you can get a new job."

Jaemin's face light up as he ran to the other side of the table, hugging Taeyong. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank You. Thank Yo-"

"Okay, that's enough now," Taeyong said as he pushed the younger back to his chair.

-

"I swear, Renjun won't stop talking about you," Johnny told Jaemin as they fed the dogs their breakfast before they picked which dog he was going to train for the day.

"What?" Jaemin stopped all his movements, the dog he was feeding nudging his hand to get the rest of the foot out of the scoop.

"Yeah. He keeps talking about how cute you are. He also said you were the most dramatic person he's ever met," 

"He laughed at me for getting bitten!"

"Oh yeah. He mentioned that too," Johnny laughed a bit making Jaemin glare at him.

The conversation was soon forgotten as Jaemin sat in the training room with a small Maltese dog in his lap, stroking it's fur as he waited for Renjun. Another moment passed before the door flew open, a drenched Renjun standing there, breathing heavily as he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Jaemin stayed in his position, stroking the sleeping dog.

"Sorry I'm *wheeze* late. We had a *wheeze* problem in the *wheeze* washing station. I'll be *wheeze* back. I have to get *wheeze* my inhaler," and then he was gone again, not bothering to shut the door or give Jaemin time to speak. A boy with bright green hair ran pass shouting as he chased two soaking wet puppies, another boy running behind him, just as soaked as Renjun was.

"Chenle, don't let him pee on the carpet!" the second boy yelled.

"He's too slippery! I can't catch him! You go for Benji, I'll get-Hey, Tillie, stop chewing that!"

Jaemin sat with awkwardly, the sleeping dog still unbothered by the commotion. Renjun came back a few beats later in a new change of clothes; a black hoodie and jeans. He seemed to have caught his breath now.

"Jisung! Get Benji! He's peeing!"

"Where did Tillie go-?!"

The noise was cut off as Renjun shut the door behind him with an embarrassed smile. "Some of the dogs got loose from the washing station. We've got it under control,"

And right as he said that, Chenle opened the door of the training room, still soaked and eyes wide. "The dogs are on the roof."

-

Jaemin finally learned how to teach a dog how to sit and play dead after a long two days. He collapsed onto the ground, the Pomeranian he had just trained crawled on top of his chest, making himself comfortable. Renjun chuckled a bit at the sight, running his fingers through his hair.

"You did well. I think Johnny might actually hire you now," Renjun spoke, sitting crisscrossed next to Jaemin and the dog.

"He would've hired me anyway. Taeyong would've killed him if he didn't," Jaemin spoke truthfully.

"Wha-Oh yeah. Taeyong is Johnny's boyfriend, right? Your cousin?" Jaemin nodded at those words, still exhausted. Once Renjun noticed how sleepy Jaemin looked, he stood up, reaching out a hand for Jaemin to grab. The Pomeranian, Theo, hopped off of Jaemin's chest, letting him stand up. Jaemin blushed a bit at the contact, quickly removing his hand, trying his best to not seem rude. "

"So... I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me and my boyfriend? He's new to this city and it'd be nice to see a familiar face," Renjun offered. Jaemin felt his heart clenched at the word boyfriend. Of course, someone as sweet as Renjun would have a boyfriend.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I told him about you the other day, actually," Renjun smiled a bit, his brown eyes twinkling. Jaemin smiled too.

"Okay, yeah, I'll go,"

-

"He should be here soon," Renjun told Jaemin as the younger swirled his iced tea with a straw. Jaemin nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. Jaemin was never good at making new friends, always being too blunt or honest. He just seemed to gravitate away from people his age, so meeting a new person was a little nerve wracking. Would Renjun's boyfriend even like him? "Are you okay?"

Renjun's voice snapped him out of his self doubt making Jaemin look up at him with wide eyes. "Y-yeah. I'm okay," he forced out a smile making Renjun's stare linger on him for a little too long, the jingle of the cafe's door catching his attention. Jaemin watched as Renjun's eyes lit up as he waved the person down. Jaemin finally looked up from his straw, in awe at the sight.

The guy had fluffy dyed brown hair and possibly the most handsome face Jeno had ever seen. And when the guy smiled at Renjun, Jaemin felt his stomach do a weird flip thingy, his whole chest filling with butterflies. The boy sat down next to Renjun, kissing him quickly before turning his eyes met Jaemin's.

"You must be Jaemin. I'm Jeno," Jeno spoke, his eye smile making Jaemin choke on his reply for moment.

"Yeah, uh, hi," Jaemin tried not to stutter, suddenly feeling like a crushing school girl.

"Renjun talks about you all the time," Jaemin watched as Renjun turned to look at Jeno with wide eyes, shoving him a bit. Jaemin let out a soft laugh unconsciously.

"I've heard," Jaemin replied with a soft smile making Renjun's eyes go wider.

"Who told you-" Renjun was cut off by Jeno, who pointed to Jaemin's hoodie.

"Ah, a Chelsea fan?" Jaemin looked down t the soccer team's logo before looking back up at Jeno.

"Yeah, a big one at that,"

"Manchester's better," jeno mumbled making Jaemin gasp.

"No they are _not_. How dare you?" Jaemin faked hurt making Jeno laugh. Yeah, they'd get along.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yeah, i decided to break this up into two parts. i've literally been working on this one part for like a month but i've finally finished! more jeno in the next part!!!
> 
> hope you like it so far ;)))


End file.
